


Testing the Waters

by bortzy



Series: Yooran Week 2017 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, it's also kind of sappy because these boys are too soft for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung decides he wants to try something new.





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> For Yooran Week day 7. The prompt I chose was 'Master and Slave' but it's got more of a Master and Pet thing going on. Also I suck at summaries.  
> I'm not sure how much I like how this turned out but I say that about like every fic I write so I just hope you guys like it lol

Now that Yoosung’s started thinking about it, he can’t get the idea out of his head. It’s not that he thinks Saeran would _mind,_ exactly, but just the thought of mentioning it makes him feel like his entire body is burning.

They’re at the stage of their relationship now where they’re finally past the awkwardness that comes with sex and they’re entirely comfortable with each other. It’s fun, and Yoosung loves it. They do it whenever they have the chance, which is usually at least once a day. It’s been this way for a few weeks now.

There’s just one issue. Yoosung isn’t bored, exactly. It’s just that recently he’s been thinking about whether he might be interested in possibly trying something different to what they normally do. Purely for experimentation, of course. He’s found some interesting websites which all say there’s nothing wrong with wanting what he wants, but Yoosung's still nervous about talking to Saeran about it. Considering his past, he might not want anything more than what they’re already doing. Yoosung also doesn’t want him to feel like he’s unsatisfied with the sex they’re currently having, because that’s definitely _not_ the case. It’s always gentle and loving, and Saeran likes cuddling afterwards and telling him how well he did. Yoosung likes that. The praise. It’s what got him thinking that he might want more, and he did some searching on the internet and accidentally fell down a rabbit hole that led to some… fantasies.

He wants Saeran to control him. To use him.

Of course, they might try it and then Yoosung decides he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t know. But Saeran’s the only person he’s ever trusted enough to do anything like this with. What’s the worst that could happen? Sure, Saeran might turn him down, but that doesn’t mean it’s the end of sex altogether.

One day they’re cuddled on the sofa watching some weird film Saeran seems to like but Yoosung doesn’t fully understand. Yoosung’s lying in front of Saeran as the little spoon, and he hasn’t been able to focus on the film since they put it on. He can feel the questions that have been nagging from the corners of his brain for a week or so, and right now they’re bubbling up inside him. He tries to suppress them, but eventually it gets to the point where he can’t take it anymore. He needs to talk about it.

“Saeran?” he blurts out.

“Yeah?” Saeran responds softly, his breath tickling Yoosung’s ear. Saeran’s body is normally on the colder side (which is okay, because Yoosung’s usually warm) but his breath is always hot, and feeling it on his skin never fails to make Yoosung’s heart skip.

“I… I was just wondering about some stuff,” he mumbles in embarrassment. There’s a short pause. By the time Yoosung realises Saeran probably expects him to elaborate unprompted, the silence has drawn out so long that Saeran speaks.

“Okay…?” Saeran says uncertainly. He’s not someone who talks very much. Which, again, is okay, because Yoosung often can’t shut his mouth.

“About… um… about, y’know…” Yoosung trails off. Despite the fact they have regular sex, Yoosung still has trouble saying the word in casual conversation, and he always stumbles over it when he tries. Luckily Saeran knows this by now and manages to guess what he means. Yoosung feels him press his crotch up against his ass the smallest amount, and if he didn’t know how much Saeran loves teasing him, he might have thought he was imagining the tiny movement.

“Oh? What have you been wondering?” Saeran says in a low voice, breath burning against his ear. Oh god, Yoosung can feel himself getting excited already. Saeran knows how sensitive he is to things like this.

“I like what we do. A lot, actually. I love it. It’s always really good,” he rambles. “And I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, because I promise it’s amazing! But… I don’t know if you’d be up for… um… experimenting, maybe?”

“Hmm,” Saeran hums, nipping lightly at his ear. “Experimenting how?”

“I’ve just been thinking about some stuff,” he mumbles vaguely. Saeran tugs at his hips so he can shift him forwards and roll him over to face him.

“What did you want to try?” he asks, looking at him with genuine curiosity. Yoosung finds himself unable to make eye contact.

“You can say no,” he says, and Saeran nods, looking at him encouragingly. Yoosung takes in a deep breath. “I want… I think it would be fun if we… if you…” He clears his throat. “Have you heard of… um… S&M?” Yoosung’s face is already burning red.

“Yeah,” Saeran says, and Yoosung can’t figure out the expression in his voice, so he looks up into his eyes. Again, unreadable. Saeran tends to show emotion through body language and facial expressions rather than words, but even those are difficult to read right now. Yoosung can’t help but feel like he’s made a mistake.

“Well… um… I think I’m… I think I might be a masochist.”

There’s a short pause, and Yoosung immediately regrets saying it. He doesn’t want to put pressure on Saeran. He can feel the embarrassment growing bigger as the pause gets longer, and he shifts his weight a little, breaking eye contact.

“You are.”

Yoosung looks at him in surprise. “I… what?”

“You are. A masochist, I mean,” Saeran clarifies, and Yoosung swears he can see a small smile on his lips. “I’ve noticed.”

“Wh-what?!”

“You like it when I bite you. I wasn’t sure how far you wanted to go with it.”

“Oh! Well… um… I also think I like… I think I would like being… uh, controlled. You know, like… with _stuff_.”

Saeran raises his eyebrows. “You mean like ropes?”

Yoosung nods. “You don’t have to do it. I get it if you don’t want to.”

Saeran seems to think about it for a moment and Yoosung can feel his nerves racing. When Saeran finally speaks again, all his worries dissolve.

“I’ll do it. But we have to be careful.”

 

* * *

 

The sex that night is similar to how it always is, because they both agree that it’s best not to do this without properly thinking it through. They experiment a little with Saeran pinning Yoosung’s hands above his head, but he admits that he probably needs time to process the idea of anything more. They want to avoid him experiencing any flashbacks and the possibility of him slipping back into his old self where he has the potential to genuinely hurt Yoosung. He used to control people a lot, and he needs to know for sure this is consensual. This will be more like a character he’s playing, he says. He needs to figure out where he can draw the line.

They search around online and buy some things together. Neither of them are confident enough to go into an actual shop and get anything, even if it’s just rope and a few things that could possibly be passed off as regular, everyday things.

One evening, Yoosung is washing the dishes in the sink, and he feels a pair of arms snake their way around his waist. Saeran gently nudges at his head to push it to the side so he can reach his neck, and he places a soft kiss there.

“Everything’s ready,” he murmurs against his skin, and Yoosung shivers.

“What about you?” Yoosung breathes. Yoosung’s been ready since before he even mentioned it, but he’d be willing to wait another eighty years if it meant ensuring Saeran was entirely comfortable.

Saeran laughs softly against his neck. “I’m ready, too. Are you?” Yoosung just nods, and Saeran steps back. He quickly dries his hands and lets Saeran take one in his and pull him towards the bedroom.

The lights are dim, and Yoosung wonders if Saeran made them that way on purpose. They sometimes have sex to music, but right now there’s nothing playing. Yoosung wonders if Saeran will keep it that way. He loves not knowing exactly what’s going to happen.

Saeran gently pulls Yoosung towards him, letting go of his hand and cupping his face to pull him in for a kiss. Yoosung can feel his nerves, but he told Saeran that if anything gets too much for him he can back out at any time. They’re starting off gentle like they agreed. Saeran said he wants to slowly build up to this.

After a little while Saeran’s hands start roaming over Yoosung’s body, and Yoosung shivers under the touch, feeling the heat start burning through his veins. Saeran knows exactly how to get him excited. He opens his mouth into the kiss and Yoosung eagerly responds, sliding their tongues together. Saeran starts playing with the hem of Yoosung’s t-shirt in such a teasing way that it makes Yoosung want to get it over with and just yank it over his head so Saeran can touch his skin. Saeran pulls out of the kiss and finds his neck, nipping at it gently.

“Will you be a good boy for me?” he murmurs hotly against his skin.

“Yes,” Yoosung breathes, and his body shudders when Saeran finally pulls his shirt up over his head. He pushes at his chest, making him lie back on the bed and he crawls over him and kisses him again. Yoosung whimpers quietly when Saeran nudges his legs apart and sits himself between them. Even with his jeans and underwear still on, being in this position already makes him feel exposed and vulnerable.

After a kiss that’s so passionate it makes Yoosung feel like he can’t breathe, Saeran pulls back and reaches over to the bedside table. He picks up the rope they’d placed there, pausing for a moment as he looks at it in his hands, biting his lip.

“I’m nervous,” he admits quietly.

“We don’t have to-”

“No,” Saeran interrupts him, unwinding it determinedly. “I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

Saeran smiles and nods. “Yeah. I want to make you feel good.”

“But if you’re-”

“Yoosung,” Saeran interrupts again, smiling softly and leaning closer so their lips brush together but they’re not quite kissing. Yoosung’s breath catches in his throat. “I want to hear you scream.”

Yoosung barely has time to gasp in response before Saeran kisses him again, and it’s the kind of kiss Saeran _knows_ leaves him speechless, so when he pulls back Yoosung’s just watching him with his mouth hanging open.

Saeran smirks as he uses the rope to tie each of Yoosung’s wrist together and then attaches the rope to the headboard. He leans in to kiss him again. Yoosung feels helpless. His hands are tied, and tugging at the rope just shows him how little room he has to actually move. It’s tight. It’ll undoubtedly leave marks on his wrists.

He’s already almost entirely hard.

“You remember the safe word, right?” Saeran says, placing a soft kiss to Yoosung’s jawline.

Yoosung nods. “Yeah. It’s ‘spaghetti’.”

Saeran sighs in relief. They’re not doing anything majorly drastic for the first time they’re trying this out, but Yoosung had insisted on a safe word instead of just ‘no’. Just the thought he might need to use it makes this feel different, and he likes that. He can’t remember why they chose spaghetti. It doesn’t really matter now.

Saeran trails his fingernails down Yoosung’s chest and leans round to bite his ear roughly. The way he suddenly slips into this ‘character’ is impressive, and Yoosung can feel the change in his body and voice. “You’re mine,” he growls. “You’re my puppy. Say it.”

“I’m y-your puppy,” Yoosung says immediately. Saeran nods in approval, and he leans over to get the second item from the bedside table. The collar.

Yoosung lifts his head a little so Saeran can slide it around his neck and clasp it firmly in place. It’s just slightly too tight, like they agreed it would be. He also clips a leash to it.

“I may have bought something of my own without you knowing,” Saeran says with a smirk. He’s really getting into this now, and Yoosung can feel his pulse racing as Saeran opens the drawer and pulls something out. Yoosung’s eyes widen.

“Puppy ears?”

Saeran grins as he puts them on Yoosung’s head. “Because you’re my puppy.”

“Y-yeah.” Yoosung can feel his cock straining in his jeans right now, and he’s desperate for Saeran to take them off.

“And what am I?”

“M-my master.”

Saeran pats his head affectionately. “Good boy.”

He leans back down and bites down on Yoosung’s neck a little harder this time, and Yoosung whimpers in pleasure. His whole body feels like it’s burning, aching for Saeran’s touch, but Saeran’s fingernails are doing nothing more than lightly scratching up and down his chest, barely even reaching low enough to tease the waistband of his jeans. Yoosung arches his back a little to try and get closer.

“What do you want from me?” Saeran whispers against his skin. Yoosung lifts his hips a little, but this just results in Saeran digging his fingernails harshly into the skin of Yoosung’s hips. He cries out in pain. “Speak.”

“I w-want you.”

Saeran lifts his hand from his hip, trailing it down to rest on his thigh. “You want me to what?”

“T-to… to fuck me.”

Saeran pulls back and suddenly yanks Yoosung’s jeans and boxers down roughly. He lets out a small noise of approval at the sight of Yoosung’s erection.

“Hard for me already. Good boy,” Saeran praises, tossing the clothing to the floor. “You have a cute cock, did you know that?” Yoosung whimpers in response, and Saeran tugs roughly at the leash, forcing his head forwards. “I asked you a question, dog.”

“N-no,” he stammers out as an answer, coughing at the force. Saeran loosens his grip a little and allows Yoosung’s head to fall back onto the pillow.

“Well, you do,” Saeran continues as though nothing had happened, and he leans closer to his cock so his breath is brushing against it. “Cutest cock I’ve ever seen. I love watching it twitch like this. You’re so desperate, aren’t you? You want me to fuck you like the dirty slut you are.”

“Y-yes, please, M-Master.”

Saeran chuckles. “Soon. Don’t you worry about that. For now I want to make sure you can’t squirm.” He grabs hold of some more rope and ties it around his ankles, attaching them to each corner of the bed. Now Yoosung is entirely exposed with no way of covering himself, and he _loves_ it. Saeran presses a soft kiss to his thigh. “I would gag you, but I like your noises too much for that. I want to make you beg for me.”

Without warning, Saeran bites down on Yoosung’s thigh roughly, and Yoosung yelps. His wrists and ankles tug at the rope, but he can’t move them very far and he can feel it burning his skin in the best possible way. He tries to buck his hips again.

“Stay still,” Saeran orders, and Yoosung tries desperately to do as he says while he bites up his inner thigh. But he can’t. His hips buck up instinctively, and Saeran tugs at the leash roughly. “Bad puppy,” he scolds, and to Yoosung’s absolute surprise, he suddenly grabs hold of his dick and starts pumping roughly. Yoosung yelps and whimpers, clenching his fists and curling his toes to try and stop his hips moving, but it’s difficult. It’s so difficult. He desperately wants to do as Saeran says but he can’t seem to get his body to obey.

After a few moments, Saeran stops pumping and lets go completely. He’s got Yoosung worked up enough for him to beg by this point.

“P-please, touch me,” he begs. “F-fuck me. Use me. D-do whatever you w-want to me. Please let me c-cum.”

Saeran unties Yoosung’s ankles and, to his surprise, his wrists, too. “Sit up,” he says, and Yoosung does just that. Saeran runs his thumb along Yoosung’s bottom lip. “You’re drooling. Just like a real dog. Let’s see how well you can follow commands. Roll over.”

Yoosung turns around so he’s lying on his front. His cock presses into the bedsheets, but he doesn’t move to make himself more comfortable.

“Put your hands behind you.”

Yoosung obeys, and he feels Saeran tie the rope around them again.

“Kneel on the floor.”

He shuffles off the bed until he’s on the floor, kneeling down. Saeran stands in front of him, and Yoosung can see under his black skinny jeans that he’s hard. Saeran undoes the button. Yoosung looks at the bulge desperately, probably drooling even more now.

“What do you want?” Saeran whispers, and Yoosung looks up at him.

“I want to suck your cock.” He sees Saeran shudder.

“Then do it.”

Yoosung looks at Saeran’s jeans, which are still done up. “How?”

“I know you know how to suck a cock, Yoosung.”

“But… your clothes. I don’t have my hands free.”

Saeran smirks at him. “Then use your teeth.”

Yoosung looks at the zipper for a moment. How hard can it be? He takes it between his teeth and drags it down, and then bites the waistband and attempts to pull down his jeans. But they’re skinny jeans. They’re too tight.

“I can’t do it,” he whines, as he struggles to pull them down.

“Then I guess you don’t get to suck it.”

“No! Please… I want to.” Yoosung leans forwards and starts trying with even more determination. His teeth hurt and his lips are getting tired, but he’s making slow progress. Eventually, they’re down far enough. He’s pulled his underwear down a little, too, but not enough. That’s easier to pull down with his teeth, and eventually Saeran’s cock is free and directly in front of his face.

“Good boy,” Saeran says, petting his hair and ruffling the ears on his head. “Such a good puppy. You look so good on your knees. Do you like your prize?”

Yoosung nods. “I love your cock,” he says, licking his lips in preparation.

“Oh? What about it?”

“It’s… it’s so big. And it feels so good inside me.” Yoosung would usually feel utterly humiliated by all this, but right now he doesn’t care. “Can I suck it?”

“Of course you can, puppy. You’ve earned it.”

Yoosung immediately leans forwards and takes it in his mouth. He’s being messy and drooling more than usual, but he knows Saeran likes it like this so he doesn’t bother trying to fix it. His own cock is aching with need, but he needs to focus on pleasuring Saeran right now. He squeezes his thighs together to try and distract himself, but it’s difficult. On top of that all he can think about is Saeran fucking him in the ass.

Saeran tangles his fingers of one hand in Yoosung’s hair while using the other to grip hold of the leash. He starts thrusting into his mouth, grunting. Yoosung can tell he’s holding back his noises, but the sounds still make Yoosung moan around his cock. Saeran starts thrusting harder, gripping Yoosung’s hair tightly until he’s effectively fucking his face while Yoosung hangs his mouth open eagerly. He pulls at the leash, constricting Yoosung’s breathing, but Yoosung’s determined not to choke or gag, despite Saeran’s cock repeatedly hitting him in the back of the throat.

Eventually Saeran slows down and pulls Yoosung’s head back, away from his cock and tugs at the leash to force him to look up at him.

“You’re so good at sucking dick. I don’t believe you when you say you’ve never done it before.”

“You’re my first,” Yoosung insists, his voice hoarse and his chin sticky with drool. “My first everything.”

Saeran takes his hand out of Yoosung’s hair and squeezes his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down. His eyes are glinting in a way that tells Yoosung he’s enjoying this. “You wouldn’t lie to me, would you, dog?”

“Never,” Yoosung breathes, and Saeran kisses him roughly. He pulls back too soon and lets go of Yoosung’s face.

“Get on the bed,” he orders, pulling the leash. “On your front. I want to see that pretty ass in the air.” God, when did Saeran get so good at dirty talk?

Yoosung quickly scrambles onto the bed as quickly as he can with his hands still tied behind him, and he lays his cheek on the sheets as he arches his back and lifts his ass. Saeran looks at him approvingly as he grabs the lube from the table.

“You’re always so ready for me to fuck you, aren’t you, you slut?” he says, yanking his shirt over his head and kicking his jeans and briefs off completely so he’s naked, too. He climbs behind Yoosung on the bed, and it’s not long before Yoosung feels a lubed finger prod at his entrance. “I love your pretty little hole. It’s all mine, right, puppy?”

“Y-yes,” Yoosung whimpers.

“You belong to me.”

Yoosung whimpers in response, but Saeran tugs at the leash.

“Say it,” he orders. “All of you belongs to me.”

“All of me belongs t-to you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Saeran says approvingly as he slides a finger in, barely even thrusting once before sliding in another. It burns a little, but it feels so good. “Talk to me. Tell me how you feel,” Saeran says as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out, causing Yoosung to let out a loud moan.

“I… f-fuck, I want you. I need you inside me, it feels s-so good when you fuck me. I w-want you to use me. I want to be a g-good boy for you.”

Saeran pull out his fingers. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he says, his voice thick with need as he fumbles with something – probably the bottle of lube. Yoosung feels Saeran’s hands on his hips, and he’s digging his nails in to secure them in place.

“P-please fuck me, Master,” Yoosung begs. He usually gets prepared more than this, but god, he just wants to feel the burn.

Saeran slams into him suddenly, causing Yoosung to cry out, cheek pressed hard against the bedsheets. One of Saeran’s hands leaves his hips, and Yoosung feels him yank the leash, pulling his head up.

“You feel so fucking good,” Saeran groans as he starts pounding into him, using him for his own pleasure. Saeran’s usually so giving and caring during sex, and as much as Yoosung loves that, he also loves feeling like nothing more than a toy for him to use as he pleases. This is so much better than he ever imagined.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to,” Saeran growls between pants, and Yoosung squeezes his eyes shut and tries desperately to hold it back.

Saeran’s hand slides from his hip around his torso and he leans forwards, still thrusting into him mercilessly. He bites down on Yoosung’s shoulder, and then his neck, and Yoosung cries out at how good it feels. He can feel the rope burning his wrists and the collar bruising his neck and Saeran’s teeth digging into him and his cock stretching him so beautifully. It almost feels surreal, and Yoosung doesn’t want this to end. His whimpers start getting more and more desperate, and he can feel a familiar feeling rapidly building. Saeran knows exactly where to aim for inside him to make him cum, and he’s definitely using that knowledge right now. Yoosung can barely breathe, and he’s not sure if he can keep holding it back.

“I’m c-close,” he whimpers.

“Beg,” Saeran rasps out.

“P-please, let me cum,” Yoosung whines. It’s getting more and more difficult to hold it off.

“What’s my name?”

“M-Master. Saeran. Please, can I c-cum?”

Saeran thrusts a few more times, and just as Yoosung thinks he can’t hold it back any longer, Saeran speaks.

“Not yet.”

Yoosung lets out a loud, desperate moan as he clenches to try and hold it off. It’s _right there_ , and he’s not sure how good he is at controlling himself.

“Cum too soon and I’ll ruin it for you,” Saeran says casually, but a little breathlessly too.

“P-please!” Yoosung begs loudly. “Please, please, please! Master, p-please let me.”

Saeran keeps thrusting at that _exact_ angle and Yoosung can feel his body start shaking in his attempts to hold it off. His noises are louder than he thinks they’ve ever been. Saeran leans close to his ear.

“Such a good boy. Cum for me. Now.”

Yoosung doesn’t need to be told twice, and he cries out as he finally lets his orgasm wash over him. Saeran bites down hard on his neck which only makes the feeling even better. The pleasure shoots through to every nerve ending until his entire body is vibrating, and his brain is knocked down to the point he can’t even remember his own name. He can feel his dick twitching as his back arches to angle his ass up more towards Saeran. He thinks he might possibly be screaming with pleasure, but his brain is too overwhelmed for him to be able to tell.

Saeran keeps thrusting, forcing him to ride this out for longer than he usually would until his eyes are watering and his screams are becoming hoarse. Yoosung loves the overstimulation, but eventually it gets more and more intense and then it becomes too much. What was the safe word?

“S-spaghetti!” Yoosung cries out desperately, and Saeran immediately slows down to a stop. “You c-can go slowly.”

Saeran loosens his grip on the leash, causing Yoosung’s exhausted body to slowly sink down. He presses his lips against where he had been biting him before gently pulling out of Yoosung. He quickly turns him over so he’s on his back. It’s a little awkward with his hands still tied, and he can feel that he’s lying in his own cum, but he doesn’t care right now. He looks up at Saeran breathlessly. There’s a sheen of sweat across his face, and his hair is sticking to his forehead. His cheeks and chest are flushed red, and he’s never looked more inviting.

“I want to look at you,” Saeran whispers croakily, oblivious to the way Yoosung’s been admiring him. Saeran lifts Yoosung’s ass so he can push into him again, and he starts thrusting, a little slower, but in a way that Yoosung can tell means he’s close. Before Yoosung even knows what he’s doing, he’s moaning again as he watches Saeran’s face. It’s not long before the thrusts start getting more erratic and then eventually he cries out and shudders as he cums into Yoosung.

“Yoosung,” he moans loudly while he’s at the height of his orgasm. “God, f-fuck, I love you.” Yoosung can’t move his hands, so he just watches Saeran’s face as it twists with pleasure. Watching him like this will never get old, and neither will the butterflies Yoosung gets every time he thinks about it. In fact, this particular face has a tendency to pop up in his head at pretty inappropriate times.

Eventually Saeran slows his thrusts. He pauses for a moment, breathing heavily as he pulls out, immediately collapsing on top of Yoosung. Yoosung feels absolutely exhausted, but he’s never felt more satisfied in his life. Saeran only lays there for a moment before he pushes himself up.

“Roll over onto your side,” he says hoarsely, and Yoosung does as he says. He fumbles with the rope around his wrists, managing to loosen it enough for him to wiggle it off. Then Yoosung rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling, panting heavily. He feels Saeran flop back down next to him and start lightly running a finger over his chest.

“Was that okay?” he whispers, suddenly back to his usual, gentle self. The one Yoosung fell in love with in the first place.

“That was perfect,” Yoosung breathes.

“I wasn’t sure if it was too much,” he says apologetically. “I’m sorry I bit you. And… and scratched you. And you had to use the safe word, I’m-”

“It’s okay, Saeran,” Yoosung interrupts with a soft laugh, reaching out to comb his fingers through Saeran’s curly red hair. “I loved every second.”

Saeran gives him a relieved smile and lifts himself a little to place a soft kiss to one of the many bite-marks on Yoosung’s skin. “These are going to bruise.”

“Good. I like that.” He likes everyone knowing he belongs to Saeran.

There’s a comfortable silence for a few moments as they both catch their breath and Saeran lazily trails his fingers across Yoosung’s skin. Yoosung notices how they lightly dance over some of the marks he’s left. He wonder what he’s thinking.

“Let’s have a bath,” Saeran says quietly. “I want to do something nice for you now.”

“Okay,” Yoosung says with a smile. “How are you so amazing?”

Saeran blushes. God, Yoosung loves it when he blushes. He takes pride in being able to make his cheeks flush that adorable pink colour. “I… all the best things about me come from you.”

“No, that’s not true,” Yoosung says, poking him on the nose. “You’re Saeran Choi and I love you for you.”

Saeran sighs and smiles, an unguarded look of happiness on his face. “I love you too, Yoosung Kim.”


End file.
